Roc
Roc had fought alongside Kira in the War of Sukyaku. After successfully leading many charges against the mods, he found himself unable to save some of his friends from the explosion that took place. He hasn't been the same person since. Appearance Roc has wild, wavy hair that is often described as being really soft. He claims that its natural, but in reality he shampoos it religiously. He wears a colared dress shirt with with brown jack overhanging it. His neck was burned during the explosion of Suyaku City, but he covered it with a tatoo of his family crest. He tends to wear wrist bands and bracelets, but they get used against him at times. Personality Roc used to be a determined driven boy with a warrior's heart, but after the destruction of Sukyaku City, he began to develop a darker side to his personality. He tends to talk much less than usual, and sometime disappears days at a time because he's "busy". In reality, many of those were unsuccessful suicide attempts. He tries to hide his deep depression by reminiscing his times in the CT Bar and the GToM Cafe. History Roc was born in the year 3597 to the future royal family. He was next in line to become king when trajedy struck when his consciousness was sent back in time and implanted into the body of a newborn. A few years passed, and he was raised up by his new body's mother. He knew the odds that he'd find a way back to his old life with technology from the late twentieth would be hard to come by, so he made peace with his new life. At a young age, Roc fell into a deep depression because he realized that he had friendzoned every girl he ever liked. His adoptive mother came to his aid in a way he had never anticipated. His adoptive mother was in fact an Air Nomad. Her people had long since been eradicated from the Earth even in that point in time, but they were described and remembered as the wisest people in history. His adoptive mother gave him advice, and sent him on his way into the world, but not before giving him the Amo Swords. ''The Amo Swords was a single entity that transformed into various types of swords each with it's own attribute. As he walked upstairs to his room, she told him her last words. "I know you're not my son, but you'll be a great man one day, regardless." She suddenly collapsed to the ground and died smiling. Roc knew that the American judiciary system would not believe that she just died, so he took his sword and ran out his door never to return. After traveling afoot for a few days, he came across a cheap resturant. He spent his little pocket money on an orange soda and a slice of pepperoni pizza. As he finished the last bites of his pizza, a man came up beside him and without a word placed a cloth on his face. He tries to push the man away, but within a matter of seconds he was knocked out. When he awoke three days later, he found that he was in Sukiyaku City. He wasn't very sure what had happened during the past three days or how he had gotten to where he was. He stumbled into a CT Bar, and asked for help, but he was ignored. He wondered the streets looking for food and eventually some people realized he needed help. He was given a place to sleep Amusemnet Park downtown and some pocket money. Over the next few years he began to slowly grew accustomed to his new life in the massive city. By his late teens, he was already in a high ranking position in the CaC Offices, a feat which was almost unimaginable. One day, he began having dreams of his father from the year 3597. In the dreams, his father began warning him of a war that would change the course of history. When the war actually did come, Roc became conflicted. He knew that his father told him to betray his friends, but he felt obliged to stay alongside his friends. Alas, he decided to fight in favor of the revolution against the leaders of Sukiyaku City. Alongside Kira and Toph, he led the charge of the war and faced the mods head on. He was ready for the many battles and likely deaths. However, they did not come in the way he anticipated. He had prepared himself to see people die at his side, but very few casualties actually occured around him. His ''Amo Swords ''came in handy when protecting his soldiers. As the decisive battle commenced, everyone on both sides prepared for what was to come. Neither side knew what was to come, and they both prepared for the worst. Roc in particular let his soldiers rest up, and gave them words of encouragement before the battle began. The fighting lasted for hours, but as Roc, aided from all sides, aimed his sword to stab Azure's heart. In what seemed to be Azure's final moments tragedy struck. A cloud of destruction erupted from elsewhere on the battlefield. Roc motioned for his troops to get cover forgetting about Azure. The cloud approached sooner than anticipated leaving behind destruction in every direction. Roc stood up and tried to lead his team out of the obstructed battlefield. He began shouting orders at his troops, but very few rose from their positions; most were dead. He didn't have time to go into shock, so he simply lead his remaining troops out of the now destroyed city. He took them to a refuge about a mile away and ran back into the destroyed city that had become a burning inferno. Luckily for him, he reached a hill from which he could use his Amo Swords' glider form. This greatly increased his speed in reaching the city. He couldn't believe what he saw when he arrived. Bodies, both living and deceased, were having their flesh burn away slowly and painfully. He tried to use summon all his strength and use his ''Jian del Aire to summon winds and whisk away the flames. It had no effect. He collapsed to the ground powerless and crying at the loss of his troops and friends. Everything went black for him. He woke up a week later in a medical camp refuge named Mr. City. By his bedside was Toph who explained to him what happened after he had blacked out. Toph was leading his troops out of the burning abyss when they came across Roc trying to calm the flames. They ran towards him in hopes to aid him, but when he collapsed, they decided to just run out of the city. Toph himself carried Roc out of the city. He created a tunnel for his troops to safely cross to the city's exit using his Earthbending. Roc's stay in Mr.City was short lived. After a couple of days, the former moderators of Sukiyaku City alongside some members constructed a new city named Seki no Tokai. This city was nowhere nearly as well designed as the city they had left behind, but it was accepted just fine. Friends were reunited, but Roc suffered alone. Things returned to how they were, accusations swung wildly, but the war was over without a victor. Roc began to slowly fall into a pit of depression; he didn't know what to do. He swore off his swords and tried his best to adjust to his new life. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Roc uses an ancient form of magic known as Life's Sunder. It allows him to manipulate the elements at will, but it requires a lot of concentration. This makes him be at a disatvantage at close ranged combat; however, he also has the ability to call upon the dead. The zombified corpses that he summon also have the ability to cast his other magics, as he allows them different levels of awareness. Tear's Slice Placeholder text Knives of Life Placeholder text Death Angel's Wings Placeholder text Fiend's Black Love Placeholder text Trivia *Roc's favorite drink is orange soda. *After the destruction of Sukiyaku City, seeing flames makes Roc uneasy. *Roc loves to write. Quotes Category:Member